Does the bully always win?
by Belthronding
Summary: A Warrick story for a change, with a bit of S/G stuff- first fic plz R&R **Updated! Chap. 10 finally here**
1. Nasty surprise

CSI fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart from George Green and Jill Young!!! =o)  
  
A Killer is on the loose, and he's coming to Las Vegas. His name: George Green.  
  
As for one of the CSI's, their past is about to catch up with them…  
  
Warrick let himself into his apartment and flopped onto the sofa bed. It had been one long hard day and night working on a crime scene gathering evidence from far and wide, gathering more evidence, going back to the lab, and he was so tired he fell into a doze with his clothes on, knowing full well they would be creased by the next day and he'd have a sore back from the position he was lying in. Thoughts chased through his head, buzzing like bees and causing such a racket he gave up on sleeping and thought for a bit.  
  
The latest case he was dealing with chilled him to the bone: a lone killer who stalked the (female) victim before cornering them in their bedroom and leaving them crucified on the bed. He shivered.  
  
Something else was bugging him too: he didn't consider himself a loner, the CSI team were his work colleagues and the nearest things he had to buddies but they all seemed to be getting really close without him being needed or wanted: Cath and Nick worked mainly as a twosome these days and as for Sara and Grissom, he wasn't sure but he sensed something, some sort of pulse, or current, running between them leaving him short circuited, puzzled and bemused.  
  
Warrick stopped his thinking right there before he started imagining things that were not, so instead he stretched his arm out and reached for the remote control, then flicked on the T.V. It was a news bulletin on CNN:  
  
"Reports have been confirmed that George Green, a convicted killer has escaped from the New York City jail he was serving life imprisonment in, for the murder of Jill Young, a former classmate, in 1994…." The rest was lost to Warrick but as soon as the name George Green had been uttered, he had jumped up alert and awake. If before the thoughts had chased around his head like bees, they were now swarming and multiplying….  
  
Ok tell me what you think, this is my first CSI fic so R&R plz!! Be gentle….. 


	2. Warrick's weakness

Thanks for the reviews…(nearly) all good ones =o) I will feature Sara and Griss stuff soon, but after all this fic is about Warrick so here goes….  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Hey, Brown!"  
  
Warrick looked up. George Green towered over him, leering like a drunkard with a nasty grin on his face.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Warrick asked, in a thin wary voice.  
  
"Don't you mean hello there George, nice to see you George?!"  
  
Warrick remained silent. He bit his lower lip and studied the bit of chewing gum on his right shoe.  
  
"Nobody taught you manners apparently, Brown."  
  
Warrick braced himself; this was usually the moment George Green struck. His muscles tensed, his heart was pumping furiously through his body and he was beginning to sweat. A minute ticked by, then another. What was George playing at? Several people began looking in their direction, wondering what was going to happen, almost sure of George's victory.  
  
Slowly as the minutes increased, fear flowed out of Warrick. Maybe, just maybe George wouldn't hit him. His muscles relaxed. He squinted up at George.  
  
Suddenly a huge fist hit him, right in the stomach. Warrick gasped, and doubled over, clutching his stomach.  
  
George Green laughed sarcastically, gave a "See you around, Brown" and strolled off. The crowd that had gathered uneasily shifted in different directions, leaving Warrick alone.  
  
The pain was gut wrenching. Slowly a wave of nausea passed through him and his cheese and ham sandwich was vomited onto the ground, spattering his shoes in the process. The chewing-gum mark disappeared. After three successive waves of nausea, Warrick felt well enough to stand up. The scenery shifted from right to left and was blurry. He rubbed his eyes. Slowly he made his way towards the men's toilets, leaning against a door or a wall every so often. When he was there, he shut himself in a cubicle and breathed a sigh of relief. It could have been worse. Much worse. People had had bones broken because of George Green. So he had come off lightly.  
  
Still the sweat poured down his face as he relived the last few minutes: the way George had cunningly stood there, knowing full well Warrick would eventually come off his guard. What he couldn't get out of his head was George's laugh. He shivered even though they were in the height of summer.  
  
Warrick clutched his stomach as pain coursed through him yet again. It was so intense he thought he would faint. Gradually the toilet cubicle began to merge into darkness. Warrick lost consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warrick sat up, yet again sweat was pouring down his face. He put a hand up to his forehead; it was boiling. He closed his eyes.  
  
He could see himself again. A feeble 14 year old, tracked down by the school bully. He thought it was in his past, buried deep inside him with the rest of his childhood memories. But no, it had resurfaced, rearing its ugly head when Warrick least expected it, making him feel insecure like he was 17 years ago.  
  
He shook his head. It was different now; he was a grown man, not an adolescent. He passed a hand through his hair and fell back onto his pillows, emotionally drained by his dream. He rolled over, pulled the covers over his head like he used to do and passed into uneasy, sleepless dreams……  
  
  
  
Wow lol my longest chapter ever…I'm not sure I ended it right but plz tell me what you think! =) 


	3. Contact

Thank you for your reviews and comments to chapter two. Finally chapter three is here!  
  
Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
  
  
Contact  
  
  
  
"Warrick focus! Gil Grissom's voice rang out in the chilly night air of a multi storey car park, evidence is staring you right in the face!"  
  
"Umm, yeah, OK…" Warrick sighed.  
  
"Fibres?" said Sara helpfully.  
  
"Yup, what looks like polyester fibres here", Warrick snapped back into his senses, he then put sellotape on them to get them off the upholstery of the car.  
  
When they had enough evidence to keep Greg busy for a while, the team packed their equipment up and got ready to leave.  
  
"Warrick, is anything up?" Asked Grissom.  
  
"Umm…nah, just a little tired and anxious that's all."  
  
"Well get a good sleep now, a tired CSI is a useless CSI."  
  
As Warrick let himself into his house he saw the message button was flashing on his phone. He pressed it.  
  
"You have one new message…*beeeep*…Hey Brown, remember me, your old buddy George Green? Guess what? I ain't in jail no more, and I'm coming to Vegas. Don't bother telling the police, they won't find me, nor will you, but I'll find you.."  
  
Warrick started as he heard the familiar voice. He dialled *69 but the caller had withheld their number. He paced up and down the hallway. Should he take this as a practical joke? It was the type of thing that was said in all the slushy Hollywood horror films. Surely Green didn't want to harm him? Then he thought of Jill Young..she had been pretty short for her age, which made her an easy target for Green who had plagued her daily for many months. He had felt alike to her in some ways, both of them shunned and bullied by the same person. But Jill was dead. Was the same going to happen to him?  
  
"Not if I can help it." said Warrick grimly. I'm not a loner anymore, I'm on a CSI team, I'm good at my job, George isn't going to catch me out. All the same he saved the message, "for evidence" purposes.  
  
When his alarm rang telling him "Another 15 hours 'til you're back here buddy!" he groaned and stretched. He felt like he needed those 15 hours to sleep, still he had a cold shower to wake him up before grabbing a toast and running out the door.  
  
"Warrick ya nearly late! Called Catherine as Warrick ran into the break room.  
  
"What'd I miss?" He stopped. Sara and Grissom were in the middle of a conversation, and it looked pretty intense from where he was standing. They sprang apart.  
  
"Warrick, when I said have a good sleep I didn't mean for it to be this long!"  
  
"Well I'm in fine form now, that's what count's right?"  
  
"Visiting crime scenes before the evidence disappears counts too."  
  
Warrick raised his eyebrows. "What were you two doing in here then?"  
  
Grissom gave him a hard look and Warrick knew he'd gone too far. He went over to the coffee machine and got busy with the cups and spoons, hoping the noise would cover the atmosphere.  
  
"So…what've you got for us tonight Griss?"  
  
"We gotta go back to the multi-storey. The evidence isn't concluding.."  
  
"Ahh jeeze, when are we gonna catch the killer?"  
  
"We don't know if it is a killer-yet." Sara piped up.  
  
"That's why we need to go back." Concluded Grissom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eleven and a half hours later, after another hectic and intense night, Warrick drove home. He fumbled for his keys, pressed the key into the lock, and…the door opened. "Huh" thought Warrick. I didn't leave my door open..  
  
Cautiously he opened the door a bit wider before calling into the semi-dark hall: "Hello? Anyone?"  
  
A large dark shape moved at the end of the hallway….  
  
  
  
What did you think? Plz R&R!! 


	4. Break in, Casino and a new couple

"Hello?" repeated Warrick. There was no answer save his voice echoing off the walls. A curtain fluttered. Warrick flipped on the light and gaped in horror: his apartment was a mess. Everything was turned over or broken; someone had obviously been looking for something. A couple of his prize gadget toys were smashed to smithereens and Warrick clenched his fists. He made for the kitchen as a light had been left on in there.  
  
The fridge was open. He peered inside, a stale jar of mayonnaise and a carton of milk stared back at him blankly. But that was not what caught his attention. A ham and cheese sandwich was lying on the top shelf, and pinned to it was a note: "You used to love these Brown, I wonder if you still do?!"  
  
"Green" muttered Warrick. His mind spun. He hadn't thought it would have been that easy and quick for Green to have located him, and what's more, broken into his house. He gingerly took out the sandwich. No way was he going to eat it. He tossed it into the air a couple of times before hurling it out of the open window "His escape route" thought Warrick.  
  
"Now what?" he thought aloud. Should he get the police involved or not yet? Was Green likely to come back and "finish off" his job?  
  
Warrick didn't sleep that day. He left the T.V. on to keep him awake and started at every unexpected noise. When night came on, he was exhausted but at least had kept vigil and pretty alert.  
  
"Warrick? said Nick. I just said something to you!"  
  
"Huh, sorry man I've had a bad day…"  
  
"I said did you know Sara and Griss were involved?"  
  
Warrick sat up. "No, but I'm not surprised the way they ogle at each other constantly."  
  
"Ahh damn, why can't I ever be the one to tell the news? I always know last. Oh maybe not, there's Catherine…"  
  
"Hey guys, relaxing already?" said Cath as she breezed in.  
  
"We're waiting for Sara…and Grissom." Snickered Warrick.  
  
"Yeah, CSI's latest (and only) hot couple!"  
  
Cath raised her eyebrows. "So you know." Was all she said.  
  
"Aww man! You could at least have acted surprised!"  
  
Warrick clapped him on the back. "Hard luck, maybe next time."  
  
Just at that moment a flustered Grissom arrived, which was pretty unusual.  
  
"Where's Sara? Said Cath.  
  
Nick and Warrick exchanged knowing glances.  
  
"She's on her way." Was all Grissom said.  
  
"So c'mon, what cases have you got for us tonight?" Nick offered to change the direction of the conversation.  
  
"Nick and Catherine, I want you to go downtown and check out the stabbing outside a bar. The body is still there. Hurry up before the uniforms destroys what little evidence there is."  
  
"Warrick you're with me. At the casino."  
  
Everyone looked in his direction. Although his gambling days were over, he never if he couldn't help it, approached a casino.  
  
"That's ok." He said heavily.  
  
The mention of the word casino had brought back his past, and with that, inevitably, Green's intrusion into his apartment. But he didn't want to mention it, not yet anyway.  
  
"OK, everyone let's go."  
  
Nick and Catherine went off one way, and Warrick and Grissom another. Sara caught up with them in the car park. Griss just nodded at her as they got into the van.  
  
They drew up to one of Las Vegas's most prestigious casinos. Warrick looked up at it knowingly. The Caesars Palace. Grissom looked at him just to make sure he was perfectly OK with everything, Warrick gave him a half smile, Grissom nodded and they entered.  
  
Brass was already there, ordering people about. "You'd better hurry up with this one, the manager is mighty keen on getting their Casino up and running again. Say they're losing massive business."  
  
Grissom scanned the surrounding people. "He's over there", pointed Brass.  
  
"What I'd much rather know, is the location of the crime scene."  
  
"This way."  
  
The team followed Brass as he lead them through the maze of slot machines and black jack tables to a quiet corner. "Fellow was found here ten minutes before opening. The manager has no explanation to offer."  
  
Warrick opened his bag and Sara did likewise. After dusting him they found finger prints around his tie.  
  
"Strangulation?" offered Sara.  
  
"My bet too." Said Warrick with a glint in his eye.  
  
Grissom bent over Sara. "Found anything? I need to get a warrant otherwise the manager'll have us out of here faster than you could say Crime Scene Investigation."  
  
"We thing he's been strangled", said Sara softly. She couldn't help but melt when Grissom bent so close to her like that. She wanted to give him a passionate kiss right there and then, which was completely out of character, but, when she was with Grissom, she was completely out of character.  
  
"OK, well get prints done while I check out the surrounding machines. Looks like there was a bit of a struggle."  
  
An hour or so later, they came back and gave the fingerprints to Greg, urging him to hurry with the processing.  
  
Warrick slumped into the break room. He felt a dull ache in his head. Stress? Most probably, although working had at least shoved George Green, the break in and the cheese and ham sandwich to the back of his mind. He sighed. He couldn't keep still so decided to see how Greg was doing.  
  
"How far you got?"  
  
"Well I try matching the prints with everyone who works in the casino, but none match."  
  
"Ah. How about regular customers?"  
  
"No result either", said Greg quickly.  
  
Warrick smiled at his quickness.  
  
"I'm about to try some local known offenders."  
  
"Good luck", said Warrick clapping him hard on the back.  
  
For his part, he went into the lab to process an item of clothing found on the scene, and chafings of skin, found on the victim's body. So absorbed was he, he didn't hear Greg come in saying "I've found a match" until he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up.  
  
"Come and see." Greg looked pretty pleased with himself.  
  
On the screen in big red flashing letters was written: Green, G. …  
  
  
  
OK please tell me what you think, reviews needed!! 


	5. Many clues

Clues  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
"Hey Warrick you've been staring at that screen for exactly 4 minutes 32 seconds, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Gil Grissom's voice echoed into Warrick's brain.  
  
"Nah, no worries."  
  
"I think there is. You've been edgy, tired and out of it for the past 3 days now. Is this work related or something to do with your personal life?"  
  
"What if it's both?"  
  
"Then we have a problem."  
  
Both men started at each other neither one of them wishing to look aside, until Sara came in. Almost at once Grissom's gaze shifted to the pretty brunette. She looked up at him, and yet again Warrick had the feeling of some electrical current passing between these two people.  
  
"Tell me, he started, are you two involved?"  
  
"Who on earth told you that?" said Sara with an edge of panic in her voice.  
  
"Just Nick…"  
  
"I'll get him, really I will!"  
  
She turned on her heals calling Nick's name, but Warrick just had time to see a faint tinge of red in her cheeks.  
  
"Was that a yes, or a no?" he said, bemused.  
  
"Take it as a *don't meddle in other people's private life's* "  
  
Warrick held up both hands in a gesture of apology before leaving too.  
  
"So you two aren't going out then?" asked Greg, a hopeful, puppy dog expression coming onto his face.  
  
"Never you mind Greggo, haven't you got a job to do?"  
  
"There are 211 G. Green's in Las Vegas. Where do we start?" said Nick.  
  
"His address might not be in Las Vegas", broke in Warrick.  
  
"Maybe, but it's a start."  
  
"Yeah, but say he was a local known offender, but his last crime was 6 years ago, what then? He'd obviously have moved on."  
  
"We might find out something though, what clues do you have?"  
  
"Ahh, man, I'm on break in 2 minutes."  
  
Warrick switched on the TV, news bulletin on CNN.  
  
"George Green, convicted killer, has still not been found, after escaping the New York jail he was interned, 3 days ago, in for the murder of Jill Young 6 years before. He is of medium build, fair hair and has a tattoo on his left bicep…"  
  
As the first two words of the broadcast had been uttered, Nick sprang in front of the TV.  
  
"Could you get more freaky than that? Here we are searching for a criminal with the name G. Green and we find out that some murderer who has the same name is on the loose!"  
  
"Yup, how weird…" sighed Warrick.  
  
Nick looked up at him strangely.  
  
"Well, I'll phone up the jail then. They'll have finger prints of all the prisoners."  
  
"You do that Nick, you do that."  
  
Warrick sat there, twiddling the beginnings of a goatee with one hand and tapping the table with the other. What could the link be between the school bully murdering a classmate and a man strangling someone in a casino apart from the fact that it was the same man both times? The he had it. He went to the computer and typed in the name of his old school. Sure enough a website appeared, he only had to type in his school year for all the old pupils to appear. He scrolled down the A's, B's and so on 'til he got to the G's, and there towards the end was the name he was looking for: "Green, George, left school at 16 trained to be a mechanic before working in a Las Vegas casino, the Caesar's Palace."  
  
"Hmm, thought Warrick, seems like the casino owner might have some explaining to do."  
  
Grissom was in his office reviewing the case when Greg burst in. He barely raised his eyes over the mass of papers on his desk.  
  
"What do you want this time Greg?"  
  
"Err…well do you know any good vegetarian restaurants in the area?"  
  
This time Gil looked Greg squarely in the eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I, ah, might take Sara out after the shift is finished, just for a bite to eat." He ended in confusion.  
  
"There's a good one two blocks down." Gil said bluntly before plunging back into his papers.  
  
Greg, surprised by his coldness whispered a "thanks" before quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
As soon as it closed, Grissom got up. Did it bother him that Greg was interested in Sara? It was a difficult question to answer. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He didn't think Sara was interested in Greg anyway, least she didn't show any attraction to him… Gil let his trail of thought end there, sat back down and tried to concentrate on the case.  
  
Warrick switched off the computer and raced to Grissom's office. He would be pleased with this new link he'd found. He knocked and entered, and found Grissom looking unusually flustered.  
  
"Yes Warrick?"  
  
"Uh, I thought you might be interested with this new lead I found. I checked out Green's old school website and apparently he worked in same casino as the crime scene, pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"And also, here Warrick swallowed, we found that this G. Green could well be an escaped criminal from a New York jail. The days coincide. Nick is on the phone right now to the jail to get the fingerprints, if they match the ones we found on the body…"  
  
"OK, said Grissom getting up, I'll go back to the casino with Sara and question the manager, you ring up the school and Nick can stay with the finger prints.  
  
"Right."  
  
They left the office and went their separate ways…  
  
There we go, this chapter took ages to appear, but I was overloaded with school work and stuff, please R and R! 


	6. The Trap

center CHAPTER 6 br  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1 brbr  
  
"Uhh…Sara? Can I disturb you for a moment?" Greg asked eagerly.  
  
"What is it Greg?" Sara hardly raised her eyes from her microscope.  
  
"Well, seeing as our break is coming up, would you….uhh…you know…"  
  
Sara eyebrows couldn't have got any higher.  
  
"Well, Greg swallowed, do you wanna get a bite to eat. You know, nothing serious."  
  
"Sure, Greg, give me a moment to finish up." She gave him one of her rare smiles that melted his heart.  
  
br  
  
Grissom burst it.  
  
"Sara, we gotta get down to the casino, Warrick found a new lead. Ready?"  
  
Sara through a sorry look at Greg and dashed out of the room, perhaps a little too eagerly, Greg thought. He sighed and went back to the lab. br  
  
Warrick had just phoned up his old high school and found out some useful information. The school had given him an address for George Green after he had persuaded them he really was from the Las Vegas crime squad. He decided to check it out, even though he thought it was pretty obvious Green wouldn't be hanging out in a known address.  
  
He didn't signal to anyone his departure, after all Nick was busy with the NY jail on the phone, Sara and Grissom had gone back to the casino and Catherine was, well he wasn't quite sure where she was. He went out, found theTahoe, climbed in and drove out of the car park into the night. The apartment was across town and within half an hour he was there. As he got out, he sensed a chill in the air. "Don't be silly Warrick, he warned himself, if the temperature is lower, it would be cause I'm in the suburbs".  
  
Thus reassured he crossed the street and surveyed the grey building in all its height, looking it up and down, as he would a person, and in the darkness with only a few distant street lights to guide him, the apartment block did seem to him like a human; all the windows representing its eyes, mocking him, daring him to come in. The door stood open, like a huge mouth, waiting to swallow him up, a great abyss. He went up to the door, scanned all the bells on offer, but to his disappointment none had "Green" on them, but he wasn't surprised, after all, the address he'd been given was old. Then he thought he had something. He shone his torch on one of the little white squares next to the bells, and peered closer. It looked slightly thicker than the other squares and with a bit of effort, he managed to pull it off. Underneath that, with closer inspection, hardly discernable was traced in black ink "G. Green". He smiled despite himself, this was a further clue. Someone at least in the apartment block must remember Him. He rang the bell, even though the door was open, it wasn't especially inviting; dark, rancid air poured from it. No one answered. He ran his fingers through his hair, questioning himself, Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He should at least have told the others where he was heading, even if he hadn't come with them. He rang again. He thought he heard crackling at the other end, but couldn't be sure of it. Finally, when his patience was wearing thin, Warrick took a deep breath of the nearly fresh air, then plunged into the building. The odour hit him at once like a ton of bricks. Still, not put off he merely put a hand across his nose and made for the stairs, trying not to make them creak as he mounted. There was total silence around him, engulfing him, and putting him ill at ease. He thought this was odd, in a big block like this, surely there would be some action, some sounds coming from the various staircases that branched out at every level? But no. He reached the floor that Green had lived on, and carefully approached the door. brbr  
  
"You are the manager of this casino and have been for a eleven years. Is that true?" Grissom's voice was serious as he questioned the owner of the Caesar's Palace.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." The man, in his early thirties was not moved by Gil Grissom's intense stare. He did not shift his gaze, but kept eye to eye with Gil.  
  
"Did you employ a G. Green during that period of time?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Did you know that he has escaped from a New York jail and is on the run at present?"  
  
"No I did not."  
  
"Did you ever observe any strangeness in his behaviour during the period you employed him?"  
  
"Not that I observed no. But perhaps you would be better off talking to Jim."  
  
"Who is Jim?"  
  
"He was a colleague of Green's."  
  
"Do you happen to know his whereabouts? That would help." Put in Sara.  
  
"Well no, I'm afraid. I can give you the last known address of his I have, but you have to understand that when I fired him, he passed out of my interest, and my knowledge."  
  
"You fired him?" Sara's eyebrows raised a couple of degrees.  
  
"Yeah. For Grievous Bodily Harm and intent to rob."  
  
"Wow, pretty hefty charge. What happened?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to disclose that information."  
  
Sara was about to add something but Grissom stopped her by putting a hand on her arm.  
  
"OK, well if you give us his full name and last known address, we'll work from there."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The manager went into his office looked through a file and wrote down the information on a bit of paper.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thank you, you've been of great help to our investigation." Grissom gave him a tight smile.  
  
"Well I'm here if you need any more information."  
  
"We'll get back to you…"  
  
Grissom and Sara turned and went back to the Tahoe parked nearby, discussing their interview as they went.  
  
"There's something odd about that man, but I can't quite place it." Said Sara.  
  
"Well, we'll found out soon enough. Anyway he's provided us with some more links, which can't be a bad thing unless they're false, in which case, we know where he works."brbr  
  
Warrick rapped on the door with a fist before calling out: "Las Vegas crime squad, anyone home?" Yet again he was met with deadly silence. He gave it time before knocking again. Should he enter? Half his brain told him no, anyone could be lurking in the pitch darkness of the apartment, but the other half meanwhile wanted to see some action, wanted some answers, and quickly. Anyhow, he was pretty fit he could handle a grown man…  
  
Very slowly he inched the (unlocked) door open. The hinges creaked like an old man's joints. His torch through a five centimetre diameter of light wherever it fell. It would take a long time to explore the whole apartment, but how much time he had, Warrick didn't know. He advanced cautiously, not wanting to stray too far from the door. He pressed himself against the wall and moved slowly. After a few moments he saw that the wall turned sharply left, what was around the corner he didn't know. His heart was hammering in his chest, fit to burst, he was sure the whole block could hear him, if only it was occupied. Slowly something dawned in Warrick's brain: An apartment block with the main door open, the empty staircase, the half open front door, the absence of people…It all fell into place. Too late. Too late he felt the heavy blow to his head. Too late he realised it had all been a vicious trap determined to get him here, alone, with no one knowing where he'd gone. He wanted to lash out, but another blow to the head made sure he couldn't. Yet again in his life, Warrick lost consciousness….  
  
Wew finally chapter 6 up =) plz R and R!! 


	7. The Mouse and the Cat

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
  
  
Warrick slowly opened his eyes…He could see nothing. He was lying on something hard by the feel of it. He had cramps all down his back. He tried to lift his head, but he couldn't. He tried to lift his hand but he couldn't do that either. Warrick cursed, breaking the enveloping silence. Slowly, his eyes grew used to the dim surrounding area, and he just about made out a door in one corner, because a filter of light showed at the bottom, and a chair, to his left. His head was pounding from the blows he had taken, and he wondered how long he had been lying here. "Well, he thought to himself, I don't think I'll get out of this one in a hurry". He sank back into uneasy dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grissom rapped on the door. After hearing endless steps from within, the door was opened by a middle-aged man.  
  
"Whatcha want?" he grunted.  
  
"We're from the Las Vegas crime lab, and we're looking for a Jim Goldfield. He lived here at some point."  
  
"Not anymore." The door was promptly shut in their face.  
  
"Well that was useful." Remarked Sara.  
  
"It was, said Grissom, we now know that Jim Goldfield does not live here any longer."  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know where he does live. I'm going to try again."  
  
This time Sara knocked gently on the door. Again, the man opened it.  
  
"I told you, there ain't no Jim Goldfield living here!"  
  
"I don't think you quite understood our purpose, smiled Sara, looking him up and down. We don't mean to bother you, we just rather urgently need to track down Jim Goldfield."  
  
"Rather urgently, ey?" The man surveyed Sara, shot a look at Grissom and disappeared back into his house. Five minutes later he reappeared with a grimy slip of paper.  
  
"This is the address he left me when he moved."  
  
"Why thank you, you've been of great help."  
  
"Well if that'll be all, I'll wish you good day." And the door snapped shut for the second time.  
  
Sara gave Grissom a little smile of triumph before sauntering back to the car. Grissom couldn't be angry with her, he could only grin sheepishly, what would he have done without her on this case?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Greg was in his lab, passing another break by himself.  
  
"What's up Greg?" called Nick, entering in a fluster.  
  
"Guess what, he said, not giving any time for Greg to answer, the finger prints from the G. Green in jail match the ones of the casino killer."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Hey, you haven't seen Warrick have you?"  
  
"Nope, not recently."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Nick left, leaving Greg to stare thoughtfully into space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Warrick woke up again. He was about to groan, but he suddenly had the intense feeling someone was in the room with him. Instantly his whole body was alert and tense. He heard a low chuckle.  
  
"So, we meet again Brown."  
  
Warrick jumped. It was Him. He tried to speak but something was in his mouth.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
A pale hand leaned over him and took out the cloth.  
  
"Warrick spat at the hand as soon as his mouth was free."  
  
"Tch tch tch, where have your good manners got to?"  
  
"Quit playing games with me Green."  
  
"Oh, are you menacing me?"  
  
"No, stating a fact."  
  
"I quite like this little game, we never played enough in our youth."  
  
"Look, what do you want? Is it money?"  
  
"Of course I want money! What else? Don't flatter yourself, Brown!" and he let out a high pitch cackle.  
  
Warrick shifted uncomfortably. He had dealt with cases before where people had been kept hostage and held for a ransom. Little did he know he was going to be there one day too.  
  
"Want to know how I tracked you down?"  
  
Warrick ignored him. Now was not the time to get side tracked, he tried to concentrate on everything he'd learnt, all the ways to trick a bully, which Green still was.  
  
Suddenly a spasm of pain passed through his body, but he didn't know how, Green hadn't touched him.  
  
"Yes Brown, that's what happens when you don't pay attention."  
  
"We're not kids anymore Green."  
  
"Which makes it more fun."  
  
What would the rest of the team be doing now? Sara and Grissom would be trying to find out more from the casino owner, Nick would be dealing with the handprints and Catherine was probably with Nick. He had to keep thinking about them to keep him sane. If he thought more clearly about where he was, who he was with, he might as well give up all hope.  
  
"Thinking about your little buddies are you?"  
  
Warrick was surprised that Green knew him that well.  
  
"Yes, I'm missing my shift."  
  
"You don't know that. It might be morning. It might be the day shift now, not the night shift. You might be sleeping soundly in your apartment only to be woken in four and a half hours time by an alarm clock that says "Another fifteen hours 'til you're back here buddy!"  
  
"You been spying on me?!"  
  
"Not exactly no. I thought you'd be flattered that someone is taking so much interest in you.  
  
"You just said you're in this for the money."  
  
"Oh very good. You are paying better attention now."  
  
"You got some food? I'm starving!"  
  
"Not so fast. Manners please."  
  
"You got some food…please? Come on Green, why are you acting so strange?"  
  
"Maybe I've decided to take the right path in life now."  
  
"Forgotten about holding me ransom here, have you?"  
  
"Don't play smart ass with me, Brown. After all this is finished, then I will."  
  
Warrick raised his eyebrows. He didn't like the sound of that. Finished? Was that him he was talking about?  
  
Green let out another low chuckle, probably sensing Warrick's angst.  
  
They lapsed into silence, but nothing else. Whatever happens, he thought, he must not fall asleep again, and be so vulnerable. He stared at the ceiling, but couldn't see anything that would help him escape.  
  
"Oh don't worry, there's no way to escape, it's quite fool proof." Croaked Green.  
  
"I am not a fool."  
  
"Picky picky."  
  
Warrick's anger flared up again but subsided, he should keep it for later.  
  
"You know what I mean, Brown, why on earth did you go to a deserted apartment block, late at night, what's more, on your own?"  
  
"You knew I would."  
  
"Course I did! But did you?"  
  
Warrick did not want to answer that. He thought over for the first time what he had done, and where it had brought him. Green had laid a trap, and like a mouse, he had fallen right into it. He knew he should have gone there with someone but somehow, he'd wanted to face Green, for he knew he'd inevitably come into contact with Green, alone. Male pride he supposed.  
  
"Male pride, Warrick?"  
  
It was the first time he had used his first name. Warrick didn't like it. How did Green know what he was thinking?  
  
"You're very predictable." Said Green, as if in answer to his question.  
  
Warrick decided not to say anything else, for who knows what things this man would pick up on  
  
"I'll leave you along now, Brown, don't worry I'll be back soon."  
  
"Take your time!"  
  
Green got up, opened the door an inch, so as to conceal as much as he could about the place Warrick was from him, and shut the door.  
  
He locked it twice.  
  
What do you think? Comments or suggestions gladly accepted. 


	8. The girl

The girl  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1.  
  
Warrick, left alone tried to lift himself up as far as possible, testing the strength of the ropes. Then he had an idea. He continually rubbed his wrist, which was tightly bound, against the side of whatever he was lying on to wear away the binds. He tried not to feel the pain as the strands bit into the first layer of his skin, then his flesh. Warrick paused to recover, and then started the process again. After many such pauses, the rope gave way: he had one hand free. The work went much quicker now and soon both hands were free, though wounded. As he wriggled to and fro to loosen the bonds at his neck, the door opened:  
  
"Can't a prisoner have any sleep?"  
  
"I've brought you some food," a little voice whispered.  
  
"Who's that?" said Warrick sharply; he had clearly been expecting Green.  
  
"Mashed potatoes and peas, I h...hope that's alright."  
  
"Come a tad nearer."  
  
"No," the small figure huddled into a corner after setting down the tray by Warrick.  
  
"Tell me how am I supposed to eat, with hands tied up?"  
  
"Oh…oh, the voice sounded stricken, I'll spoon feed you if that's ok-George told me to, she added.  
  
"So you also know George, huh? Come on, just untie me so I can eat properly." He decided not to reveal the fact that his arms were free.  
  
"Oh, no, I daren't. I can't. I ain't allowed," her voice became shrill with desperation.  
  
"Ssh, keep your voice down. OK. Come here and feed me, I guess I can't go hungry.  
  
Timidly the form approached Warrick and shone a torch in his face. Warrick squinted and resisted the urge to shield his eyes with an arm. Instead he gazed at this mysterious stranger. She did likewise. He looked up into a sallow face; two huge brown eyes stared back at him, gaping. Long black dirty hair tumbled around her shoulders and with her torn and tattered clothes, she looked just like a street urchin.  
  
"How old are you?" he finally asked.  
  
"Eight", she whispered.  
  
Suddenly Warrick grabbed hold of her shoulders while simultaneously clapping a hand over mouth to stifle the scream, which would only too readily have been uttered. Instead she gasped.  
  
"I managed to untie my hands, don't worry I won't escape. Don't tell George OK? I'll pretend they are tied when he's around."  
  
Those big eyes nodded but were filled with fear.  
  
"Please, she whispered, let go."  
  
Warrick released the pressure on her shoulders and only then noticed the ugly bruise there.  
  
"Is that from Green?"  
  
She nodded. "He doesn't mean to. Only sometimes I don't do as he says, so…" her voice trailed off.  
  
Warrick nodded but felt powerless to do anything for the time being. Usually he'd be arresting Green, not just for escaping his jail and for his own kidnap, but for the physical abuse of this eight-year-old girl.  
  
"Please, she uttered, I must feed you now, George will wonder where I've got to."  
  
Warrick opened his mouth and slowly and carefully the girl spooned the now look warm food into him. She held his head so that he could swallow properly and even wiped his mouth with a corner of her grimy sleeve. Warrick was surprised by the motherly gestures she seemed to have acquired and was performing without even noticing.  
  
"Can you do something for me, Warrick asked at last, when the last mouthful of the rather tasteless food was down him.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Try and come more often, and tell me where I am and of the outside world. I'll go mad in this dark place otherwise."  
  
"I don't know if I can come again. George might not-  
  
"Tell him that you embarrass me because you have to feed me."  
  
Her eyes widened but she understood.  
  
"Could you leave me the flashlight?"  
  
He could sense her calculating inside her small head.  
  
"I suppose I could leave it here for a bit, and say I forgot it…I'll have to come back soon and get it."  
  
"Perfect. Warrick smiled for the first time since the ordeal had started. May I be so bold as to ask your name?"  
  
"Isobel, the tiny voice croaked, I have to go now." She exclaimed.  
  
"Just one last thing, the date?"  
  
"Monday, Monday 21st", and with that, carrying the tray, she fled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Have you seen Warrick?" asked Catherine to the break room.  
  
"Nope, Nick said, I had one up on him in the casino case, maybe he went into hiding."  
  
Catherine smiled, but rather thinly. Where had he got to?  
  
Greg entered triumphantly.  
  
"I think I may know where he's got to."  
  
Grissom raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Tell me Greg, how long have you been standing outside the door?"  
  
"Well," Greg looked down at the floor, smiling bashfully.  
  
"C'mon, spill the beans Greg," encouraged Sara.  
  
Greg raised his head and smiled sheepishly but then his expression became grave.  
  
"One of the computers was still on. I was intrigued as one would be. I then saw that the computer had just been on internet as it wasn't closed properly, so I checked the page history and found a school website. A school which used to have a "G. Green" in it, and lower down a "W. Brown".  
  
"Could he be our casino guy?" asked Sara.  
  
"That's what I thought, and I guess so did Warrick."  
  
"Then what?" Catherine was intrigued.  
  
"Well there's an address for each person including G. Green's last known one."  
  
"So, you think Warrick went…" started Sara.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Hadn't we better go check it out? This must have been a while back now."  
  
"1 hour 12 minutes."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hang on, Gil Grissom interrupted the dialogue between Sara and Greg, causing total silence. We need to think about this one. Going to a known murderers house shouldn't be taken lightly."  
  
"What about Warrick, you're not leaving him, are you?" Sara challenged.  
  
"We don't need to all go. I'll take Sara. Cath and Nick, work on the case here. And Greg? Go back to the lab."  
  
"Yup, Greg sauntered off and came back with the printed web page, you might be needing this."  
  
"Thanks Greg." Sara gave him an apologetic smile. Once again his heart melted.  
  
As Sara headed out to the Tahoe, Cath and Grissom exchanged a look.  
  
"Be careful. Whatever's out there may have got Warrick."  
  
Nick rolled his eyes and sung the X-files theme tune. Catherine slapped him on the back as they walked off.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sara and Grissom stood outside the dark apartment building, gazing at the same view Warrick had, two hours previously.  
  
"Wow what a stench." Sara exclaimed.  
  
Grissom looked at her. "Fish".  
  
"Fish? I didn't know it smelt this bad."  
  
"It does, if it's been hanging around for several weeks."  
  
Sara wrinkled her nose.  
  
Then they stepped over the threshold, and entered the dark, rank, smelly hole.  
  
Comments appreciated please! =) 


	9. Escape

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Grissom and Sara stumbled across the litter that blocked their path. The two torches made a strange, intertwining dance on the dark walls.  
  
"Shall we go up?" Sara asked.  
  
"Wait." Grissom turned around and gazed fixedly at the range of doorbells.  
  
Sara joined him and after a quick scan turned to look at Grissom. They had both seen the peeled off label with the faint markings of "Green" written in a pale scrawl.  
  
"Up we go then."  
  
Gil made Sara go ahead of him, in case she fell backwards as the stairs were rather unstable and broken in places. An overpowering smell of fresh paint greeted their noses as they reached their floor. They walked along until they got to Green's door. Grissom put on a glove and carefully opened it. What they saw confirmed that the paint smell was emanating from there, and a glare of white light caused them to instantly put an arm in front of their eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warrick put a hand in front of his eyes, a sudden flash of light having disturbed him.  
  
"What the?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara cast an eye around the room. It was painted white and a huge light bulb lit the room with the intense glare that had blinded Grissom and herself.  
  
"No furniture. No sign of life…"  
  
Grissom, rooted to the spot surveyed the room.  
  
"No furniture yes. Sign of life? Maybe."  
  
They carried out a thorough check of the apartment. All the walls had been knocked down to leave one big, white room.  
  
"The paint's still wet" Sara said, showing her glove, now matching the walls.  
  
"Check out this boot print Griss, looks like someone's been a bit careless."  
  
"More than careless, they've given us a lead." He pointed to the white print, where a piece of paper had obviously been stuck to the boot and then stuck to the floor, and bent down for a closer inspection.  
  
"A receipt?"  
  
He carefully bagged this first piece of evidence, but what crime, if one had taken place, had been committed here?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isobel bent down to whisper in Warrick's ear.  
  
"He's gone out now."  
  
Warrick, who'd been dozing, woke immediately, his eyes shot open.  
  
"Can you help me up then?"  
  
"I think so, She sounded petrified, he'll kill me if he finds out". She paused. "Like Jill."  
  
Warrick turned to her sharply. "You knew Jill?"  
  
Isobel nodded, but commented no further. She busied herself untying the binds with the little penknife she had brought. She cut the remaining strands that were keeping Warwick prisoner to the metal board. She even helped him to his feet, after his 3 rather stiff horizontal days. Awkwardly, Warrick relying heavily on Isobel's frail shoulders, they made their way to the corner of the room.  
  
"There's a vent up there." Isobel whispered.  
  
The ceiling wasn't high, and after furtively touching around, he felt the grids of the vent, and pulled. The vent resisted, then in a grinding sound, which made Isobel bite her nails in anxiety, it came away. Without further hesitation, Warrick lifted up the light frame of Isobel, and pushed her through the hole.  
  
"What can you see?" he whispered.  
  
"It's a bit wet."  
  
"Is there enough space for me to fit?"  
  
"I-she was about to say don't know, but was confident enough to say, yes."  
  
Warrick felt again for the space in the ceiling, gripped the sides and tried to pull himself through. It took him several goes though, as his body was rather stiff. His legs kicked the air; his body was almost all through the hole. He was panting and sweating with the effort. He heaved one last time so he was in a squatting position. He squinted into the gloom.  
  
"Which way now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Grissom, we've tracked down the receipt to a hardware shop. But the boot is a rather more complicated…"  
  
"Which hardware?"  
  
"John Smiths, on 3rd Avenue."  
  
"That's pretty near the apartment block isn't it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I think it's time we paid them a little visit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Warrick was crawling through the tunnel, Isobel just in front of him. She did, after all know her way around more thought Warrick, but had she often taken this rather cramped path to get around?  
  
It was actually Isobel's acute sense of smell that helped her out. Every once in a while, she stopped and sniffed.  
  
"The kitchen is down there." She whispered.  
  
They turned once, and joined another trail, which Warrick smelt as being the garbage chute.  
  
After another five minutes, when Warrick thought he might become claustrophobic, the air smelt a bit sweeter, and finally it got a little less dark and Isobel disappeared. She had tumbled into the garbage bin underneath the chute, and Warrick followed suit. Among the spoilt vegetables, cartons of empty liquid and barely discernable objects that Warrick didn't want to imagine what they had been, the two sat in silence, recuperating. Isobel was shaking, hardly believing what she had done, staring at her hands, which were by now grubby, and tentatively at Warrick.  
  
Finally, he got up, dusted himself as best he could, picked up Isobel and climbed over on to the pavement.  
  
"Now what?" he said more to himself than Isobel. He scanned the horizon. Where were they?  
  
"South" the little voice whispered.  
  
"Of Las Vegas?" After all he'd know idea how long he had been unconscious.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Warrick started walking then, Isobel trotting along behind, finding it hard to keep up with his long manly strides. He turned, and took her hand. This gesture surprised himself as well as Isobel, but after all, he corrected himself, he couldn't leave her here, within grasp of Green. They made their way to a bus stop, not far off. Warrick studied the bus routes closely until Isobel tugged his hand.  
  
"Is that our bus?"  
  
He looked up. "Yup." And smiled.  
  
A half hours bumpy ride later they were in more recognisable surroundings, for Warrick at least. But he couldn't decide, go home or go back to work? The team must be worried about him by now. He decided on the latter, as there would be more effects if he came in dirty, dishevelled with a small girl in tow.  
  
"This is where I work."  
  
"I know."  
  
Warrick looked at her questioningly, but it seemed as if this was yet one more secret locked up inside her. Give it time, he thought.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Please review, sorry it's a little short, but I'm kinda busy at the moment. =) 


	10. Discoveries

Discoveries  
  
  
  
Warrick strode into the building, dirty, smelly and tired from his ordeal. Trailing behind him, but nonetheless firmly attached to Warrick's left hand was the ten-year-old girl, Isobel.  
  
"Warrick!" Catherine looked startled at his approach.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What the hell happened to you? You know you've caused an outright investigation, Grissom and Sara are tracking down some clues and goodness knows what-". Catherine cut herself off. She'd only just noticed Isobel, gazing up at her with those dark penetrating eyes. She looked at Warrick, then back at Isobel, and back again several times, while questioningly raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Isobel, I'd like you to meet Catherine, a colleague of mine. Catherine, this is Isobel, my saviour."  
  
Isobel's cheeks reddened but she glowed inside. Shyly she shook hands with Catherine.  
  
"There's a lot you've got to explain Warrick."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Would you, by any chance, recall who purchased two large tins of white paint here, five days ago at 14:05:06?"  
  
"Five days ago? D'ya know how many people shop here? We sell the best paint this side of Las Vegas."  
  
"Make an effort. Two large tins of white paint? Doesn't it mean anything to you? Sara chided. The assistant stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"We'll make it worth your while, believe me." Grissom saw Sara gave the shop worker one of those rare and dazzling smiles of hers.  
  
"No one can refuse that", he thought.  
  
"Now that you mention it.white paint? It rings a bell."  
  
"That's a start." Sara's smile could not have stretched any further across her face. "A little girl. Long black hair. She looked awful strange, she could hardly manage to carry those tins."  
  
"You didn't think to help her, to ask her any questions?" Sara asked incredulously.  
  
The assistant lifted his arms in mock despair.  
  
"My job is to sell paint m'am, not to enquire on peoples use for the stuff. The more customers the better."  
  
"Thanks anyway." Sara sighed, and turned towards the shop doorway.  
  
"Didn't you say you'd make it worth my while?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Sara tossed him a mini tube of toothpaste she kept for emergencies. "It'll stop the rest of your teeth from falling out."  
  
Grissom couldn't stop himself, and smiled a tiny smile.  
  
That was Sara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Warrick emerged from the shower room, a towel still around his neck. Isobel was waiting right outside the door, motionless. She jumped as the door was opened, but her body relaxed at the familiar form of Warrick.  
  
"Don't you want anything to eat? Haven't Catherine or Greg given you anything?"  
  
Isobel smiled, it was comforting having someone look out for her like that. "O.k." she whispered.  
  
He guided her towards the break room.  
  
"I'm sure there's something edible in the fridge. Well, maybe a few of Grissom's insects."  
  
Isobel looked alarmed. Warrick smiled, "Hey, I was joking."  
  
Isobel grinned, getting the joke. Warrick opened the door and led her inside and over to the fridge.  
  
"Now, lemme see what I can find for you", Warrick murmured as much to Isobel as to himself. "We have a pint of milk, that went off last month and some tofu. I tell you what, we'll order in a pizza."  
  
Isobel's eyes shined. "I haven't had pizza in ages."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're kind of got to a dead end now, I mean we have no idea where Warrick is now. Or how a little girl who bought two cans of paint ties in with it either."  
  
"I'm going to phone the lab." Grissom got out of the car and stood leaning against it.  
  
"Catherine. I-. we're on our way."  
  
So simple, so minimalist.  
  
"That was a short conversation."  
  
" Warrick is safe."  
  
"What? How? When?"  
  
"I don't know. That is why we're driving there."  
  
"Why do you have to be so. Grissomy?"  
  
"How unorthodox is that word? I've never heard it before." A smile played mischievously at Grissom's lips.  
  
Sara wanted to smile back, but that would mean Gil had won. She sat back primly in her seat and didn't speak another word.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't have teased her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isobel was busy munching on a huge, thick slice of pizza as Grissom and Sara walked in. "Who are you?" Grissom asked Isobel.  
  
The directness of the question unbalanced the young girl. "I'm." she whispered.  
  
"She's a ten year old girl." Catherine's voice made Sara jump.  
  
"What is she doing here?" This time Grissom turned to Catherine for an answer.  
  
"Either Isobel (yes, she has a name Grissom) or Warrick will tell you that. It's not my job."  
  
"Where is Warrick?" That was the first time Sara spoke, and the tone of impatience was audible in her voice.  
  
"Writing a report, while everything is still fresh in his mind."  
  
This comment made the atmosphere uneasy among the group, at least Grissom seemed untainted by it. He left the room without a word.  
  
"Men," said Catherine simply.  
  
" 'Grissom,' you mean rather." Sara smiled wryly.  
  
"Where am I going to go?"  
  
Both women turned in the direction of the little voice.  
  
"I don't know yet honey. We'll sort something out."  
  
"But, but, if George finds me, he'll." Isobel choked back a sob.  
  
"We won't let it get to that, will we Sara?"  
  
"No, Sara was rather uneasy as to what to say, Isobel, have you been examined?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Oh, you know, cuts, bruises, DNA, anything that might help us catch George."  
  
"Oh. No. I haven't." Isobel recoiled in her seat.  
  
"It doesn't hurt you know. I'll come with you, but it really needs to be done."  
  
"How do I know." The end of her sentence tailed off. Catherine knew she meant 'How do I know I can trust you".  
  
"You know Isobel. I have a daughter of my own. She's about your age."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Lindsey." This seemed to satisfy Isobel.  
  
"After all, any friend of Warrick has to be good," she reassured herself.  
  
Catherine took her hand and led her out.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is short, I just thought I'd better write something, after all I haven't updated in yonks! =) Well there we go, hope you like it. 


End file.
